


Candles

by apatheticpunkhippie



Series: Fluffy clown stuff I guess [6]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Fluff, Gen, he tries to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: At least someone remembered your birthday.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> A suggestion by The_Pretty_Restless !

It was a long day. So goddamn long. The people at work today decided to be right cunts and you could barely hold yourself together. After a brutal argument with a coworker and about pulling so much hair out that you'd go bald you were finally able to clock out. You stomped out of the place, fumbling to find your keys as you marched to your car. You got in, slamming the door shut before jamming the keys into the ignition. Soon you were on your way home, fucking finally. At least the traffic wasn't bad so you were able to arrive home pretty quickly.

After getting out of your car you slumbered over to your front door, unlocking it and walking inside the house. It was dark, no lights on, so you made your way to flip the switch on the lamp in the living room but stopped before you could. There was a very dim light coming from the dining room. Curious, you made your way over to be quite surprised.

Sitting on the table was Pennywise, cross-legged and smiling at you. In front of him, on the table was a cake, or at least a half-assed version of one it looked like. It had patches of chocolate and vanilla icing all over, messily smeared on a rough tan colored cake. An odd array of candles sat atop the mishapen structure, burning brightly by the flames that sat above. It hit you suddenly; you forgot it was your birthday today. 

Your hand slowly rose up and covered your mouth in surprise. Penny tried to hide his embarrassed expression with a smile.

"It's not the best, I know, but I thought you might like it regardless?" He spoke.

You smiled and giggled. You walked over and reached out to taste the icing, relishing in the sweet flavor on your tongue. You looked up at him. "It's perfect."

His smile widened before giggling. He leaned over to pat on the open space across from him, indicating his want for you to acompany him on the table a la Sixteen Candles style. You happily obliged, climbing up onto the wood surface and crossing your legs. You both looked at each other happily.

"Make a wish, (Y/N)."

"It already came true." You cringed so much at your response iy physically hurt, but god it was your birthday you could say whatever the fuck you wanted. Nonetheless, Pennywise smiled as you both reached over and gave a gentle kiss. He then leaned back while you looked down and took a deep breath, then blew out onto the the little flames and extinguished them.

Once the deed was done, Penny jumped down and extended his hand. You took it and let him help you down off the table. Once your feet hit the floor though they were immediately swept up as Penny took you into his arms. He looked you dead in the eye.

"Now it's time for your present." 

You couldn't help but laugh as he took you both upstairs towards your bedroom, forgetting the cake because you both knew you weren't gonna eat that thing.


End file.
